The Jedi Part 4 - The Jedi Master
1999 TRT: 13:20 Parody/Action/Sci-Fi The Jedi takes an apprentice in the beginning of this one. Finias Pokewicz is his name, and Gerald attempts to train him. Unfortunately, it doesn't go too well, and Gerald has to look to the Jedi Master who trained him. They travel to meet the down-home talkin' swamp-dwelling Murray J. Bandameer, and unforunately a big fight breaks out. It turns out the dark Jedi masters have tracked them and intend to rid the world of Murray. Yes, this one's a comedy too. As you might imagine, a large lightsaber battle breaks out, the best part of the movie. Cast *Alan Winston as Gerald Kellerman *K. Shawn Edgar as Finias Pokewicz *Warren Blyth as Murray Bandameer *Carrie Davis as Wilhelmina Tamerlane *Jackson Haynes as Martin Alfredson *Andrew Link as Derek Wilson *Stew Young as The Elevator Passenger Production Crew *Alan Winston Director, Writer, Editor *K. Shawn Edgar Assistant Director *Warren Blyth Assistant Director, Writer *Carrie Davis Assistant Director *Craig Coleman Assistant Director, Assistant Editor *Brock Jacks Writer *Jonason Ho Production Assistant *Renee Gilbert Production Assistant *Clarissa Filice Production Assistant *Laura Palmer Production Assistant Film Festival Selections *1999 Western Colorado Amateur Video Festival *2002 deadCENTER Film Festival Awards & Nominations *1999 Wookiee Awards : Sketch of the Year (nominated) *1999 Wookiee Awards : FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - The Lightsaber Battle (nominated) *1999 Wookiee Awards : Best Supporting Actor - Warren Blyth (nominated) *1999 Wookiee Awards : Blooper of the Year - Alan punched in the head by Warren (nominated) *1999 Wookiee Awards : Blooper of the Year - Charlie's Angels (nominated) Trivia *Lots of typical Jedi fight injuries arose during this production, heads were slapped, hands were lightsabered, and so on.... *The original cast of this movie was much different, actually. Brock Jacks originated the Jedi Master role, and Karissa McGahen was going to play an apprentice to Jackson's character. Unfortunately after 3 or 4 shoots where the pair didn't show up, some drastic (and fateful) changes were made. Brock was replaced with Warren, and Carrie's character was changed to become the main villan of the series. Both moves worked out incredibly well, and both characters have become integral parts of the series. (Ironically, Warren hates playing his Jedi character and is now stuck with it as his most popular acting performance...) Commentary This is an odd one to classify. I like the way it introduces the characters for the 'second Jedi trilogy', and I loved Warren's performance (KShawn, Carrie and Jackson were also good). But then, looking at it now, it's pretty much out-done in every way by part 5. The directing, writing, and fighting were all better in part 5. Though, I liked the fog machine gimmick, and some of the shots of the fight scene are good. But overall, within the context of the trilogy, it's merely a good start. ''-Alan Winston'' Multimedia Image Gallery finias_silhouette.jpg murray.jpg wilhelmina.jpg goodguys.jpg murrayvswil.jpg Category:The Jedi Category:Gerald Kellerman Category:Alan Winston Category:Warren Blyth Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:Carrie Davis Category:Star Wars Category:Wookiee Award Nominees